Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of bowling and in particular to a method and system for playing a bowling game.
Related Art
Bowling is a popular sport that has been around for centuries. It is one of the oldest most widely played games in the world. The sport of bowling is played recreationally, in organized leagues and in various competitions by millions of people, of every age, any gender. Since the inception of bowling, which can be traced back to the Stone Age, the game has evolved from a very basic/rudimentary form of the sport, to the high-tech game of bowling that is known and played today. Over the years, there have been many variations and improvements to the game to continually challenge a player, maintain player interest and increase public interest regarding the sport.
In one known variation, a player participating in a bowling game is presented with an alternate game play method which modifies the traditional number of balls that may be delivered in a particular frame. This known variation, while somewhat useful, has drawbacks. In both the conventional and this variation of bowling, the determination of the winning score is cumbersome and difficult for many players to understand and perform. Another drawback is that merely altering the number of balls that may be delivered during a particular frame reduces the excitement and challenge of having to perform well during that frame.
Another known variation of bowling, attempts to provide a bowling game that is more exciting and easier to understand. In this variation, the traditional game of bowling is combined with the player betting with an allotted number of betting points during each frame. This known variation, while somewhat useful, has substantial drawbacks. One drawback pertains to the added layer of complexity in determining and tracking multiple payer bets for each frame. Another drawback with this variation is that a player may engage in a betting strategy that produces less than desired results, thereby decreasing the excitement and desire of the player to continue playing.
In other known variations of bowling, various attempts have been made to alter or handicap the score of a new or challenged player. These known variations, while somewhat useful, have significant drawbacks. Firstly, as stated above, the determination of a winning score in a traditional game of bowling is rather difficult and time consuming to perform. Secondly, the determination of the score is highly dependent upon the specific sequence in which the players obtain strikes and spares and the application of various handicapping methods may provide inconsistencies in scoring. Finally, the adaptation of one or more of these various handicapping methods may greatly increase the complexity of the game and further limit the understanding for a new player.
In one known improvement, a significant technological advancement in the ease of scoring a game of bowling was provided. This improvement generally comprised the introduction of the automatic pinspotter and computerized scoring system. This known improvement, while somewhat useful, has substantial drawbacks. One primary drawback is the increased expense in installing and maintaining this equipment. For large commercial bowling centers, the cost associated with providing these advanced systems may be deferred across many bowling lanes, however, for smaller bowling centers these costs usually take a very long time to defer. So much so, that some smaller bowling centers may chose to forgo the installation of such systems. Another drawback is the ease of use for the player. Some systems are complex and require some form of user training which takes time away from the bowling activity.
Efforts to provide a method and system for playing a bowling game that overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art have not met with significant success to date. As a result, there is a need in the art for a method and system for playing a bowling game capable of increasing player excitement and facilitating the scoring process. The method and system described herein overcomes these drawbacks and provides additional new and useful benefits.